Un angel llamado ¿klint?
by Violet Romina Antella Romanov
Summary: ¿como es la historia a travez de los ojos de klint...¿un simple coatí?, todos tenemos un angel guardian, ¿que pasa cuando este toma forma para protegernos? XD ahora si fume de la buena.
1. Chapter 1

Un angel llamado …¿klint?

La creación es un misterio incluso para nosotros, el todo poderoso creo el cielo, la tierra y todo lo existente en la materia y antimateria, cada creación tiene un mistisismo, una armonia, una razon de ser, pero entre todos las creaciones del todo poderoso, a nosotros los angeles, lo que mas nos inqauieta y sorprende son los humanos, esas criaturas tan extrañas que pueden albergar al mismo tiempo tanto amor y odio a la par, que pueden sentir la luz de la creación y la obscuridad de la maldad, al inicio de los tiempos del hombre, dios nos coloco a nosotros los angeles como sus guias, esas voces en sus corazons y conciencias que los ayuden para guiarlos durante su travesia por la tierra, los angeles que son enviados a la tierra a protger a los humanos somos llamados Ángeles guardianes, necesitamos una fuerte preparación, algunas veces nos presentamos como brisas que limpian las lagrimas de nuestros protegidos, otros nos esforzamos para entrar en sus conciencias, aunque al salir terminamos completamente exhaustos y no nos garantiza que hagan caso a nuestros consejos, yo e estuve preparando para lograr materializarme en uno de esos animalitos de la creación de dios, esto es muy difícil, pero sabemos que algunas veces es necesario, si, por mucho tiempo me entrene para que, cuando al fin me designaran a mi humano protegido, el o ella tuviera todo mi apoyo… nunca me imagine lo que pasaria el dia que el arcangel gabriel me mandara a lamar para comenzar mi mision…

-mando a llamar- dije con voz entre emosionada y temerosa, es verdad que Gabriel era uno de los angeles mas dulces de la creación de dios, entre los Arcangeles el mas sabio y que siempre tenia las palabras adecuadas, no obstante por eso dejaba de ser de carácter fuerte, y si lo hacias enojar… tenias que atenerte a las consecuencias

-Klint, tu momento llego pequeño alado- gabriel tenia una sonrisa dulce y apacible que contagiaba a todo aquel que estaba con el

-¿de verdad?-pregunte entusiasmado, era increible al fin me designarian al humano al cual debia de guiar-¿Cuándo comienzo?- pegunte con el corazon latiendo fuertemente ante la felicidad, al fin el humano que seria mi compaero llegaria a ese mundo llamado tierra

-¿no preguntaras quien es o que sera?- pregunto extrañado mi superior

-no importa, lo unico que se es que lo cuidare con toda mi alma- pude ver una sonrisa de medio lado en mi querido superior

-tu no cambias Klint… esta bien, aun asi tengo que darte una reseña de quien sera tu protegida

-¿protegida?, ¿sera una niña?-mi sonrisa se amplio mucho mas, me facina conoser sobre sentimientos humanos y dfinitivamente las niñas eran mucho mas sentimentales que los niños

-es una pequeña que vivira en Chicago, es hija de un amor puro, sin embargo imposible a los ojos de los hombres- mi superior habia comenzado con su explicación

-¿Cómo puede ser prohibido un amor?-pregunte desconsertado, insisto los humanos son tan fascinantes como extraños

-durante tu preparación te digimos que los humanos tienden a clasificarse según el dinero que posean o sus comodidades-dijo cabizbajo mi superior

-¡oh!... si … eso- dije con una mueca de asco, esta bien, no todo es fascinante en los humanos, y ahora se que tienen varias cosas muy poco fascinantes

-bueno te decia, ella es hija de una hermosa mujer de familia noble y de un pobre peon, pero muy inteligente y bondadoso- continuo su explicación y yo le escuchaba facinado- su abuelo es un hombre que ah caido en las manos y malos consejos de nuestros ex compañeros, los angeles caidos, ah serrado sus oidos a Anacreonte su angel guardian y hace caso a kalek quien se ah empeñado en ganar su alma a favor de ellos

-eso es horrible, quisa primero deba ayudar a Anacreonte para ayudar a mi protegida- dije de inmediato preocupandome por mi pequeña protegida

-es demaciado tarde, Anacreonte hio todo lo que pudo por hacer entender a este hombre, pero de nada sirvio, el abuelo de la pequeña ya se dejo envenenar por completo y a cometido un hecho irreparable

-¿Qué ah hecho ese hombre?- pregunte asustado ante la molesta mirada de mi superior-mando a asesinar al padre de tu protegida y con ello condeno a su hija a la muerte por tristeza

-mi protegida quedara bajo el cuidado de ese hombre malvado?- el terror en mi rostro era evidente

-no, no pequeño angel guardian, la maldad de ese hombre ya no solo residió en eso, el odio hacia elpadre de su nieta y su propia hija, se reflejo en esa pequeña que tu cuidaras, le a abandonado en medio de la fria nieve para que muera- dijo mi superior, pero mas bien el helado era yo, mi protegida bajo la nieve y yo ahí esperando a qu7e termine la explicación

-Me voy de inmediato-dije alarmado ante aquello

-Klint… cuidala mucho, esa pequeña humana esta destinada a pasar duras pruebas, llorara bastante, pero su sonrisa sera alivio de muchos, salvala Klint y ayudala a ser feliz, te elegi por que eh vito tu dura preparación y se… que a partir de ahora tu existencia esta consagrada a ella- eso fue lo ultimo que escuche, me consente y apareci de pie en medio de una casita muy calida, dos buenas mujeres estaban ahí, rodeada de varios pequeños, grata fue mi alegria al ver que una de ellas era una religiosa…¡una aliada!- sonrei- bien ahora solo debo entrar en su conciencia y…

-ni te atrevas- escuche la voz de una de mis colegas

-¿Por qué no?, mi protegida esta alla afuera congelandose en la nieve, necesito que un humano me ayude a ir por ella

-¿es tu primera mision cierto?- dijo mi compañera desconocida-mi nombre es Miridel, soy la guardiana de esta mujer, y tengo mas experiencia que tu, usa otro medio, entrar en la conciencia es un ejercicio que te deja completamente exausto, si no funciona no lograras salvar a tu protegida

-¿Qué hago entonces?- pregunte alarmado

-pide ayuda de alguien mas- dijo ella mirando al mas pequeño de los niños ahí presentes que nos miraba con curiosidad- sabes que ellos pueden vernos hasta que comienzan a hablar- dijo la mujer con ternura hacia el pequeño

-¿Qué dices pequeño?, me ayudarias, hay una bebita alla afuera que tiene frio, diles a esas buenas mujeres quieres?- pedi al pequeño quien sonrio y posteriormente empezo a hacer mucho ruido, la dama vestida de religiosa lo reprendia, y el obstinado continuaba insistiendo que mi pequeña estaba alla afuera congelandose, su insistencia fue atendida, mi compañera como un presentimiento contribuyo en el corazon de la religiosa, haciendo que esta saliera corriendo en busca del llanto que se oia

-señorita pony, mire, hay una pequeña aquí- dijo la mujer al tomar en brazos a la pequela morena

-aquí dice que se llama Annie- dijo la mujer de edad avanzada, asi que asi se llama mi protegida, annie- le sonrei a la pequeña con agrado

-eh, tu, estas equivocado-escuche la voz de otro angel a mis espaldas

-¿Qué?-me quede sorprendido-esa pequeña es mi protegida

-estas loco a mi me dijeron que debia cudar de una pequeña en la nieve en este lugar, y esa niña…-un nuevo llanto lleno mis oidos y al todo poderoso doy gracias, tambien llego a los oidos de las buenas mujeres

-señorita Pony, aquí hay otra pequeña-dijo la religiosa tomando a la pequeña que lloraba con fuerte pulmon

-ella no trae nota alguna- dijo la mujer que la alcansaba- pero tiene una muñeca-dijo la mujer-¿candy?

-¿candy?, ese es tu nombre- la pequeña al escuchar su nombre se puso a reir, era encantadora, tal vez esta niña era mi protegida despues de todo

-nuestras pequeñas Annie y Candy- sonrieron las dos damas con alegria, me gire a ver al angel de Annie, creo que trabajaríamos juntos por mucho tiempo…

XD continuara.

Muy bien bajo el influjo de barniz y acetona se me ocurrio este fic XD dios mio creo que nunca había escrito algo tan fumado, pero bueno aquí esta, espero les guste, matta ne!


	2. Una despedida y un encuentro que marcan

_**Una despedida y un encuentro que marcan un destino**_

-han pasado seis años desde que me asignaron para cuidar a candy, uff juro por dios que ni todo mi entrenamiento angelical basto para este pequeño torbellino… es un amor mi protegida, siempre tan linda y sonriendo, pero hay algo que me preocupa, siempre oculta su tristeza, ella puede estar muy, muy triste, pero siempre saca una sonrisa para no preocupar a los demás, sobre todo a la pequeña Annie, Anael, el ángel de Annie, me ah dicho que no es tan bueno que Candy sea así, que a la larga eso le puede dar mas sufrimientos, no es la primera vez que Anael es ángel guardián de un humano, pero me preocupa mucho que parece no interesarse tanto en Annie y en guiarla, debo decir que algunas veces la pequeña me molesta, por que no le importa que mi Candy se lastime o que la reten por su culpa, el otro dia uno de los niños del hogar le mostro la lengua, ella salio corriendo y llorando diciendo "tom me esta molestando", ni pequeña pecosa ni tarda ni perezosa salio al encuentro de tom y… mi niña le dio una paliza que dios guarde la hora, pero ella solo lo hizo or defender a annie, las maestras la retaron y la castigaron sun postre esa noche, yo estaba indignado, pues ella solo lo hizo para proteger a Annie, y ella ¿Qué hizo?, ¿Qué hizo annie?, ¡naaaada!, disfruto su postre como si nada, mientras mi pequeña se iba a acostar temprano … yo entre a la habiatacion con mi pequeña de bucles dorados, donde la pobrecita se uso a llorar, ya que el postre era su favorito, pie de manzana, pobrecita, así que tome la forma de animo en su corazon y la console, una vez que mi pequeña se quedo dormida, fui a reclamarle a Anael, ¿Por qué no habia hecho algo para hacer refleccionar a la pequeña annie…

-no puedes ir por la existencia evitando que los humanos cometan errores, son humanos, no son seres perfectos como nosotros- dijo el ángel cruzandose de brazos y cerrando los ojos

-¿Qué no estamos aquí para cuidarlos?... y ¿Quién te dijo que somos perfectos?- estaba realmente indignado, y ¿se supone que este era un ángel con experiencia?

-calmate Klint, con el tiempo te daras cuenta de que no vale la pena esforsarse tanto por estos seres, aprenderas a decepcionarte de ellos, es tu primer trabajo, yo era como tu cuando empece… despues, me di cuenta que no valia la pena-el angel le da la espalda a Klint dejandolo atonito

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- no me dejo decir nada mas, se fue dandome la espalda, me quede, no molesto, ¡que digo! ¿molesto?... ¡estaba furico!, ¿Cómo se atrevia ese …ese… ese intento de angel guardian a decirme eso… yo protegeria y cuidaria a mi Candy sin importar nada y jamas me daria por vencido, no dejaria que mi niña se hiciera mala, jamas me decepcionaría de ella, y esa era una promesa de angel guardian…

Los dias pasaron sin mayor contratiempo, Annie y Candy "cumplian años" aquel dia… las muy ladinas se levaron la botella de licor de la señorita Pony… dios mio, tuve que cuidarlas para que no se emborracharan, por que como siempre Anael estaba muy ocupado para cuidar de Annie… ¡esto me lo tendrian que compensar como horas extras!, paso algo raro, me mandaron a llamar de urgencia ante Uriel y Chamuel, dos de los siete arcángeles de Dios, ¡santa madre del creador!, me asuste, ¿abre hecho algo mal?, me pregunte de inmediato, no me gustaba dejar a mi niña sola, pero ordenes… son ordenes, solo esperaba que no se callera de un arbol, o volviera a amarrara a los patitos en mi ausencia, Sali, literalemente, volando al encuentro con mis dos superiores

-Klin, angel de el noventa y cuatroavo regimiento de angeles guadianes de la era de Dios hijo- me llamo con voz fuerte Chamuel, era oficial, algo hice mal y me iban a retar

-asercate pequeño angel- me llamo con mas dulzura Uriel, el tono usado por el me tranquilizo un poco, no podia ser tan malo lo que sea que hubiera hecho

-escuchame bien pequeño Klint- prosiguió mi superior Chamuel- tu mision como angel comienza ahora verdaderamente, el destino de tu protegida a partir de este momento esta marcado, por una despedida y un encuentro- me dijo mi superiro

-¿una despedida y un encuentro?- estaba desconsertado, no entendia muy bien

-te recomendamos que tomes forma sobre la tierra pequeño angel, las cosas para tu protegida se tornaran muy pronto en lagrimas, muchas de ellas- dijo con pena Uriel, haciendo que se me estrujara el corazon, ¿Qué penas tendria que pasar mi pequeña Candy?, no importaba yo la cuidaria

-mucha suerte pequeño angel… regresaras ahora a la tierra con ella, esta conversación ah durado dos semanas terrenales- me informo Chamuel

-¡dos semanas!- grite exaltado, habia olvidado cuan diferente era el tiempo en tierra de los arcángeles que en tierra humana, ¡habia dejado sola a mi chiquita por dos largas semanas!, solo pedia al creador que no se hubiera roto una pierna en el gran padre arbol, regrese a el hogar encontrandome con que el pequeño tom se habia ido del hogar, lastima, a ese chiquitin le debia la vida de mi protegida, por otro lado Candy y Annie habian conocido a unos tales señores Britter, ¡el señor britter queria adoptar a mi Candy!, perfecto, mi niña al fin tendria una familia… tal vez mis superiores se habian equivocado… cuando iba a imaginarme que el equivocado iba a ser yo, cuando se supo en el hogar que adoptarian a Candy, un fuerte sentimiento de rencor y envidia se lleno en el salon… la originaria era Annie, estaba preocupado, para ser tan pequeña algunas veces esa niña tenia bastante resentimiento en su corazon, acto reflejo voltee a ver a Anael… lo que vi en su cara no me gusto ni tantito, era una sonrisa… ¿sinica?... por un momento me parecio persivir algo de maldad en la mirada de Anael, pero eso era imposible, no, Anael era uno de los angeles mas apresiados, el no podria…

Los dias pasaron, los Britter iban mas seguido al hogar, juro por dios (disculpame señor por jurar en tu nombre) que ya podia sentir la tinta firmando los papeles para que mi niña pasara de Candice White a Candice White Britter, al fin unos papas amorosos para mi pequeña… pero..¿que estaba pasando?, mi niña comenzo a portarse mal, majadera, malcriada y…¿mentirosa?... no, no , no eso no es lo que yo le habia enseñado…¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?... la respuesta llego a mi como un rayo partiendome por la mitad… Candy no deseaba ser adoptada, la razon… Annie, los britter al ver lo que estaba haciendo Candy, decidieron no adoptarla, bueno desde el principio la señora britter no se veia muy convencida de adoptarla, pero el señor, el si que era un dulce, no queria obligar a mi niña a hacer algo que ella no quisiera… asi que desistio, yo estaba desolado, quisas ese era el adios al que se referian mis superiores, el adios de los Britter, debia estar listo para consolar a mi pecosa… pero lo peor estaba por llegar… esa tarde cuando los britter salieron del hogar… ¡annie corrio a alcansar a la señora Britter!, le entrego un sombrero e hizo gala de unos modales que yo desconocia que tuviera, el encanto le entro or los ojos a la señora… fue irremediable… en cuanto se lo propusieron a annie, ella asepto… se convirtió en la hija adoptiva de los britter…¿Qué tenia que ver Anael en esto?, yo sabia que esa sonrisa aquel dia en el salon de clase disfrazaba algo, no me contuve y fua a hablar con el

-¿Por qué?- le reclame con lagrimas en los ojos

-nosotros tambien podemos aprender de los humanos mi querido Angel novato… y quitar del camio lo que estorba es una de las cosas que bien eh aprendido de ellos- me quede sin palabras al ver su sonrisa sinica… si no fuera u angel creo que lo abria golpeado ahí mismo, estaba que no cabia de indignación, ese angel… le habia arrebatado la felicidad a mi niña… estaba molesto , fuera de mi… en un arranque tome forma de remordimiento y me adentre en el corazon de Annie, la niña lloro toda la noche antes de partir del hogar, le pidio disculpas a Candy, y como mi buena aprendiz y protectora, mi niña no le guardo ningun rencor, Dios me habia bendecido al cuidar a esa pequeña, quien tenia mas tendencia de angel que el mismo Anael…al dia siguiente Annie y Anel partieron del hogar… candy subio hasta el padre Arbol desde donde despedia a Annie… me partio el corazon verla tan triste, ella que habia dejad ir la familia que tanto deseaba por permanecer a lado de esa niñita ingrata… y ella a su primera oportunidad, se habia ido dejandola en el hogar, los dias que siguieron mi pequeño torbellino se la paso molestando al pobre cartero, ya tenia una edad avanzada, pero el corazon tan grande como el de su angel protector, Yeshua, el angel protector del cartero era un angel bastante experimentado, eso justificaba el buen corazon de aquel buen hombre, siempre que llevaba carta de Annie lo primero que hacia en el dia era llevarle la carta a Candy… mi niña recibio muchas cartas de ella… aunque algunas me daba coraje, para ese entonces yo ya habia tomado la forma de un pequeño Coatí, y ella me habia acogido como su mascota …¿no es curioso?, un angel como mascota… bueno ya me Sali del tema, como les decia, mi pequeña pecosa me contaba que Annie le escribia que sus papas eran muy buenos, quela mimaban y cuidaban mucho, que le compraban ropa… mi niña no lo decia pero se ponia triste por estar lejos de Annie, y pensar que ella podia ser quien usara esos vestidos bonitos… no importa, por que su alma es mas bonita que la de Annie eso si, recuerdo con tristeza aquel dia en que recibio la ultima carta de Annie, donde le decia que no le volveria a escribir por que no queria que sus nuevos amigos supieran que habia estado en un orfanato… ¿escuche bien?... esa mocosa malcriada, despues de todo lo que la señorita pony y la hermana maria habian hecho por ella, ¿ahora se avergonzaba de ellas por quedar bien con sus amigos de sociedad?, ¿habia olvidado que mi niña habia renunciado a ser feliz por que ella lo fuera?...!¿que demonios estaba haciendo Anael para impedir que esa niña se dejara seducir por los mundanos placeres?... perdoname dios mio por expresarme asi pero es que esto me saco de mis casillas…mi pequeña lloro, salio corriendo en direccion a su colina favorita, con tan solo seis añitos conocia el dolor del despresio…¿asi que este era el adios que la marcaria?, lloraba con ella en mi forma Coatí, limpiaba sus lagrimitas con mi lengua, ¿Qué mas podia hacer yo?, nada, solo mirarla llorar y sufrir… ¡dios enviame un angel con forma humana que la consuele y le de palabras de aliento!, suplique… como si dios estuviera viendome en ese momento sucedió, se dejo escuchar un lindo sonido… tras mi pecosa y de mi aparecio un chico con vestimenta extraña, tendria como 14 años, pero se veia muy amable… su voz paro las lagrimas de mi pecosa…

-no llores pequeña- dijo el chico ante la mirada incredula de mi protegida

-¿Quién eres tu?, ¿un fantasma o un extraterrestre?¿de que planeta vienes?- dijo mi pequeña con toda su inosencia

-¿Qué dices?, ¿crees que soy un fantasma?...jajajaja soy humano, santo cielo- se reia el muchachito con verdadero encanto hacia mi pequeña, no tendria mas de 14 años

-¡pero eres un chico y llevas falda!-dijo sorprendida la pecosa

-jajaja no es una falda, es un kilt, el traje tradicional escoses, y esto es una gaita- dijo el chico mostrando un instrumento que llevaba en sus manos… a mi mas bien me parecio una bolsa con tuvos, pero el muchacho empeso a soplar y el sonido inundo toda la colina sonaba… sonaba como…

-¡se oyen como caracoles marchando!- dijo mi niña y al igual que el rubio de ojos color cielo soltamos una sonora carcajada, mi pequeña si que tenia imaginación

-esa es buena…caracoles marchando- la risa del muchacho contagio a mi pequeña haciendola reir encantadoramente, estaba agradecido por ello, en verdad le estaba agradecido a ese jovencito, le habia devuelto la sonrisa

-sabes… eses mucho mas linda cuando ries que cuando lloras- dijo el muchachito haciendo sonrojar a mi pequeña… muy bien ese niño ya no me caia tan bien, le estaba coqueteando a mi angelita, y si , la pequeña no tenia papa, pero tenia un angel guardian que la queria como tal, una pequeña brisa llego haciendo que la carta de Annie volara de las manos de mi niña, tanto ella como yo corrimos tras la carta mientras ella se presentaba

-me llamo Candy y el es klint-mi pequeña siempre me presentaba jaja- ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto, pero en ese momento volteamos y …¡NADA!- el chico rubio habia desaparecido… ¿seria uno de los angeles especiales que podian tomar forma humana?, me quede pasmado, tendre que preguntarle al Arcangel miguel … el es el lider de todos esos angeles… ¡mejor me quedo con la duda!... eso de preguntarle algo a miguel… da miedo… pero…¿Quién seria ese chico?- me quede pensando hasta que mi niña dio un grito-¡ah!, que bonito-dijo levantando algo del suelo- mira Klint, se le calló… parecia un principe …¿a que si?- dijo sonriendome, dios mio esta niña me va a sacar canas verdes, a sus seis años y ya esta experimentando el amor hacia un chico…¡santo cielo!- parecia un principe… si, el sera mi principe de la colina, es mi principe, es mio- sonreia encantadoramente… bueno, supongo que mientras la haga sonreir estara bien… creo que soy pero que un papa celoso… cada tarde mi pequeña asistia a esa colina nuevamente, con la esperanza de encontrar a ese chico, durante seis años vivimos asi… todas las tardes, y nada de "el principe de la colina"… mi niña ya tenia 12 años, dios como pasa el tiempo, se ha convertido en una linda señorita… pero nadie la a adoptado, eso me lastima, ella no lo dice, pero yo puedo sentirlo, esta triste por eso, ella ansia mas que nadie un papá y una mamá… oh oh… de nuevo me llaman…. ¡por todos los coros celestiales!.... ¡es Miguel quien me lama!... ¡oh por dios!, ¡oh por dios!... si el me llama es que algo no esta muy bien… tengo miedo…

-ma…ma…mando a …a llamar… se…se…señor- tartamudee es que la presencia del Arcangel guerrero mas fuerte no era cualquier cosa, no pueden culparme por sentirme chinche ante el

-Klint, he observado el buen trabajo que has hecho con tu humana, va que vuela para Angel-dijo mi superior en un tono tan fresco que me sorprendio, me lo imaginaba mas… ¿ogro?- sin embargo te mande a llamar por que vienen duras batallas para ella- me dijo con seriedad

-¿mas?- mi desilusión se hizo evidente, mi pobre niña ya habia sufrido mucho, sus padres muertos, su abuelo quiso matarla, abandonada en la nieve fue protegida por buenas mujeres, su mejor amiga se averguenza de ella y por si fuera poco en 12 años no ha conocido el amor de una madre…¿ahora que?

-desde que fuiste asignado a protegerla sabias que tendria una vida difícil, Gabriel debio ponerte por aviso

-si, lo hizo

-Klint, ella te necesitara demaciado, no te separes de ella por nada, no dejes que su corazon se oscurezca por el rencon o el odio, su prueba de vida a penas comienza… ahora retirate- dijo con voz seria…en ese momento se me ocurrio preguntar sobre el chico de la colina

-señor, acaso envio a uno de sus angeles especiales a consolar a mi niña?- pregunte con frescura… ¡grave error!

-¿Qué parte de ete ahora no entendiste Klint?!, en este momento tu protegida esta tomando un camino muy difícil, ¿Qué parte de no la dejes sola no me entendiste?- me grito y a la milesima de segundo despues de ese regaño regrese con mi pecosa… oficial… me quede con la duda del chico de la colina, volvi a tomar mi forma de Coatí…¿Qué pasaba?... mi niña estaba preparando su maleta? ¡habia sido adoptada!- sonrei…

-no…- me dijo el angel guardian de Maria- fue contratada- dijo con pena

-¿Cómo?- me exalte

-ella no fue adoptada como hija de una casa… ira contratada como dama de compañía- me aclaro mi colega

-¿Por qué?- dije con sorpresa

-12 años en el mundo terrenal no te han enseñado nada Klint… los humanos prefieren niños pequeños…Candice ya no esta en edad de ser adoptada… y el Hogar no puede sostener los gastos de una pequeña de su edad

-pero…- estaba desolado, mi pequeña… no tendria una familia

-ella esta feliz… la insignia de la familia que la contrato es parecida a la de su principe, tiene la esperanza de encontrarlo, y tambien le dijeron que probablemente volveria a encontrarse con Annie- fruncí el seño… mi niña debía ser una Britter no una dama de compañía, ahora entendía lo que Anael me decía sobre estar mucho tiempo con los humanos y aprender de ellos… acababa de conocer el sentimiento de coraje y eso no era bueno, ni para Candy ni para mi

-será mejor que limpies esa mancha en tu alma- me advirtió mi colega- si tu protegida no guarda dolor ni rencores, tu tampoco deberías hacerlo- me advirtió- protégela Klint, la he visto crecer y María la ama como una madre… cuídate y cuídala- me despidió mi amiga, era oficial, nos íbamos del hogar de Pony… ahora entendía las palabras de Uriel y Chamuel… una despedida… la partida de Annie y esa carta triste donde le decía que no le volvería a escribir… un encuentro, ese broche que dejo "el príncipe de la colina" había llevado a mi pequeña a tomar la decisión de partir… de tomar su camino y yo… estaré por siempre a su lado…

CONTINUARA… XD

Jajajajajajaja, bueno pues ahora si contestare Reviews

ALESSITA: pues no creo tardarme mucho en la historia ya que solo tomare los puntos clave de la historia XD me divierto mucho pensando como Klint y como seria un Angel, gracias por leer XD espero que te siga gustando

Cami love: XD que te puedo decir, es lo que deja los efectos de la buena jajajajaja, ojala este capitulo te guste XD me estoy divirtiendo mucho al pensar como Klint jajajaja imagínate pobrecito ser el ángel guardián de una niña tan hiperactiva… gracia sor leer y ….XD ¡ya encargue mi otra dotacion de la buena para el siguiente capitulo!

Anachiquibaby: consedido siguiente capitulo arriba XD no me lo vas a creer pero este fic se me ocurrio cuando por centésima vez vi el capitulo donde elisa encuentra a Terry y le dice cosas malas de Candy y Terry le responde, recuerdo que en ese capitulo Klint veia la escena y se quedaba como preocupado y me quede ¡si Klint pudiera hablar… cuantas cosas abria hecho por Candy… y …¡bingo!... XD si Klint nos contara la historia, soy fanatica de los angeles y combinación de el anime con ellos mas la revoltura de sustancias que alteran mi sistema neuronal XD salio este fic jajaja espero que te siga gustando y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

Nashtinka: Amiga!!!, ¡no rebeles mis secretos! Pero segui tu consejo XD y repeti la formula para este capitulo jajajaja , y no, no quiero romper record… solo me entreno duro para la proxima guerra florida por que todos estos van a ir a parar a el foro para ¡abril 2010!, voy a dar batalla por mi duque XD y te presumo, le estoy ayudando a una amiga con su fic de "una realidad diferente" XD te lo recomiendo, tiene una perspectiva algo diferente pero me gusto su idea a ver que pasa creo que va a estar bien por que tendremos a Anthony vivo en Londres y a Terry con "desventaja" con el, incluso "Gusi" estudiara en el san pablo asi que vamos a ver como le va a la pecosa con sus dos galanes principales y sus peores enemigas juntas en el colegio XD nos vemos matta ne!

Candice Grandchester Andrew: ¡amiwa!, me vas a comer por andar adelantando sobre tu historia XD pero ando haciendo propaganda no te enojes jajajaja y pues ya sabes que cuando se te agoten las ideas entre las dos vemos como le hacemos para que la historia continue XD pero esos "hermanitos" tienen que pasar muchas cosas juntas jajajaja, al rato te mando la primicia del tercero por que ya me estanque XD cuidate Amiwa y nos vemos ¡matta ne!

Chicas nos andamos viendo en los otros fic, igual y me tardo un poc en actualizar este por que ahorita ando dandole los puntos finales al siguinte capitulo de "los tres amores" y ando trabajando tambien con "un nuevo pais" mientras que "otra vez" esta completamente parado XD sale chicas cuidense mil gracias por leer mis creaciones provinientes de mis momentos de locura XD nos vemos matta ne.


End file.
